The Rise of Durza
by JohnnyHarder
Summary: One shot Songfic to Vampiresliveinmybrain by Eatmewhileimhot! Warning, song has some violent suggestions and the story has some pretty gorey/just plain dark moments so be warned. Read and Review please!


The desert night had been warm, just like thousands of others that Carsaib had lived through. Warm though the air was, the night was still cold….

Deathly cold.

The bandits had had the sun at their backs and came from on top of a very large sand dune, charging Carsaib and the elder sorcerer Haeg. Haeg had spent countless days teaching Carsaib how to summon spirits, and had lost control one day. Today had been his first day after months of bed ridden illness.

The blood from his corpse still soaked the sand near Carsaib's body and now the bandits turned their bloodthirsty eyes and flesh-hungry blades to the young man….

_Soon you'll be believing ill be feeding on your blood_

My love, my love, my-  


The first bandit stepped forward, a murderously joyous look plastered on his face. His face cracked and tan was twisted into a demonic grin as he grinded his weapons' edges against each other, sharpening them and sensing the kill to come. One of his weapons was a plain dagger, but the other one was a rather beautiful, pale blade.

Rage consumed Carsaib, his blood boiled hot as tempered steel. He felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck his heart, and now pumped electricity through his limbs. His vision blurred and his mind seemed to operating faster than usual. One simple message remained clear in the madness that was slowly claiming its stake, the teachings of Haeg echoed through his mind, but this message was louder than the old man's tricks.

Kill.

_  
Ohh, I don't want to go where the sun lives. It hurts my eyes and burns my skin_

And anytime I go outside it feels like sin  


He opened his hands and muttered strange words to the open world. The bandits laughed in mock amusement. The laughter was silent when Carsaib began screaming the words with increasing volume and intensity. The words were in a language the men couldn't understand and their fear was beginning to show.

_I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD_

CAN'T YOU SEE I LIVE OFF BLOOD ITS BEATUIFUL IN ME  


Faster and faster he screamed the words until the spirits finally came forth. Great glowing orbs formed around Carsaib, the orbs slowly taking corporeal forms. The men stood in shock as glowing replicas of them stood between them and Carsaib, each one murderously grinning at each other and at their new foes.

A smile now crossed Carsaib's lips.

"Get them." He whispered with dark intent.

_Ohh, I don't want to go where the sun lives. It hurts my eyes and burns my skin_

And anytime I go outside it hurts like sin

The spirits began slaughtering the bandits. The men's leader stared in shock as his glowing doppelganger thrust his sword into the gullet of the first bandit who had stepped forward. Carnage and gore ensued as the spirits hacked, slashed, gouged, stabbed, and gutted the small band of attackers.

Carsaib simply watched, a murderously gleeful smile on his lips...

_  
Ohh, I don't want to go where the sun lives. It hurts my eyes and burns my skin_

And anytime I thirst for blood it feels like sin  


The bandits dead and their mutilated bodies on the ground, the glowing spirits once again resumed their orb-appearances and merged into one ball. The ball simply floated in front of Carsaib.

"Thank you for your help, you may leave now." He muttered gratefully.

The orb did not move.

A small pressure had formed in the back of the young nomad's conscious. Almost as if someone had gently nudged him in the ribs. He immediately threw up the defenses around his conscious, as Haeg had once taught him.

"What are you doing?" He asked with worry in his voice. The nudge came again, and again. As if someone was knocking on the door to his mind, he took a step back from the orb.

"Stop it, go away now!" Terror threatened to creep into his voice, as the increasing pressure sped up and intensified.

"Why are you doing this?" He cried aloud. The presence outside of his barriers was now battering away, demanding entrance. "Please, stop! Just go away!" He cried.

A lizard jumped in front of him, breaking his concentration for only a moment-

_I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD_

_CAN'T YOU SEE I LIVE OFF BLOOD ITS BEATUIFUL IN ME  
_

The menacing glowing light entered his conscious, flooding every memory he ever had and seeping through to the very essence of his being. A whirlwind formed around Carsaib as he screamed apologies and pleas.

_Stupid child,_ the orb said to his mind, _your body belongs to us now._ The voice had a gloating manner to it.

What was Carsaib the Desert Rat was chiseled away.

_We are strong now._ The new presence thought to himself. _We are….Durza._

_ I will never die, never die, no never die, I will never die, will never die  
_

His hair was maroon as his lips and hair, almost the color of dark wine. His skin was pale as a freshly departed… and his teeth and nails were filed to points. He went to the man who had first stepped forward and picked up his sword. Not yet having the scratch that a rebel leader will one day give him, he observed the pale weapon.

Durza was born.__

I WILL NEVER DIE, NEVER DIE, NEVER, I WILL NEVER DIE, NEVER DIE, NEVER, I WILL NEVER DIE, NEVER DIE, NEVER DIE, I WILL NEVER DIE, NEVER DIE, NEVER!


End file.
